


Padre indesiderato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Missing Scene, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta compie dodici anni e riceverà il regalo di compleanno da un padre indesiderato.Scritto sulle note di Cloudy Now - Backfield.





	Padre indesiderato

Padre indesiderato

 

“Questa nuova generazione di mercenari è diversa dalle precedenti”. “E’ quel mostro!”. “E’ un rampicante che con l’oscurità dello spazio soffocherà il mio giusto spazio”. “Sarebbe stato meglio se i saiyan si fossero decimati”. Le voci dei mercenari risuonavano nei corridoi, rimbalzavano sulle pareti di ferro e rimbombavano nella testa di Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan abbassò il capo e ascoltò i propri passi rimbombare sul pavimento. La luce delle stelle entrava come raggi dorati dagli oblo, Vegeta svoltò e proseguì tenendo le braccia incrociate al petto.

“E’ qui da quando aveva cinque anni”. “Ormai anche i due che lo seguono sempre ogni tanto scappano”. “Bisogna averne paura”.

Il principe dei saiyan riconobbe la voce di Apple e quella di Kiwi. Una luce blu-notte brillò nelle sue iridi d’ossidiana, gli occhi dal taglio duro si socchiusero.

< Nappa e Radish sono in infermeria, non a temermi > pensò. Strinse un pugno, la stoffa del guanto candido gli premeva contro la pelle facendo contrasto con l’oscurità tutt’intorno.

“Glielo avevo detto di stare attento alla colonna portante a quell’idiota pelato” sibilò.

“Dodoria! Vuoi muoverti?! Oggi viene il grande re Cold a trovare sua magnificenza Lord Freezer!”. Vegeta si voltò, guardò la porta metallica della stanza da cui proveniva la voce di Zarbon. Si girò e proseguì a passo cadenzato.

�Questo compleanno fa più schifo ogni secondo che passa, ma almeno quando quei due si riprenderanno mi porgeranno i giusti tributi” sussurrò il ragazzino. Si girò, deglutì a vuoto, si voltò verso un oblo e vide una nebbiolina viola oltre il vetro dell’oblo. Girò la testa dall’altra parte, salì le scale della torre e si fermò davanti a una porta di metallo. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, il mantello vermiglio dietro di lui si gonfiò tremando per uno spiffero che uscì da sotto la porta. Premette il pulsante rosso sulla pulsantiera accanto alla porta e udì un sibilo stridulo. La porta di metallo si spostò di lato, si sentì uno schiocco e una nebbiolina grigia si diffuse tutt’intorno.

“Entra”. Risuonò la voce di Freezer oltre il manto di nebbia.

“Mi avete mandato a chiamare?” domandò con tono fermo Vegeta. Entrò con due falcate e si fermò con le gambe unite, irrigidendo la schiena. La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle con un tonfo. Si piegò e si mise a terra su un ginocchio, tenendo l’altra gamba piegata e abbassò la testa.

< Un giorno ti ucciderò tra atroci sofferenze. Non sono il tuo servo! > pensò. Girò il capo a destra e a sinistra, nel fumo vide una serie di ombre nere e deglutì.

“My lord, dove siete?” domandò. Una mano gelida gli premette sulla bocca e un’altra lo afferrò alla coda. Si sentì tirato indietro e si abbandonò contro il corpo dietro di lui. Le iridi nere gli divennero liquide e il capo gli ricadde all’indietro, socchiuse gli occhi e mugolò.

“Oggi fai dodici anni, vero?” chiese mellifluo Freezer al suo orecchio. Vegeta si diede la spinta cercando di rizzarsi, il suo corpo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e si accasciò nuovamente. La punta della coda del mostro gli sferzò il viso, aprendogli una ferita da cui uscì un rivolo di sangue vermiglio. Freezer leccò il sangue con l’aguzza lingua viola grande metà del mignolo e ghignò.

“Chi tace acconsente, si sa” sussurrò gentilmente. Gli avviluppò la gamba coperta solo dalla battle-suit nera con la coda.

“Per noi challenge significa raggiungere la maggiore età” mormorò.

“Io sono un saiyan” ribatté con voce rauca Vegeta. Strinse gli occhi, un paio di rivoli di sudore gli rigarono il viso e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

Freezer sorrise mostrando i denti aguzzi e lattei, le iridi vermiglie gli brillarono.

“Il tuo rito di passaggio nel diventare uomo sarà legato a me e sarà per sempre un mio schiavo” sibilò. Gli conficcò il ginocchio nella schiena, l’armatura del principe dei saiyan si spaccò aprendo un buco e la gamba della lucertola penetrò. Il ginocchio gli formò una cicatrice a forma di cerchio sulla schiena e il sangue colò lungo la pelle abbronzata del ragazzino. La coda del principe dei saiyan ricadde inerte, Freezer uscì il ginocchio e guardò il principe dei saiyan cadere per terra. Lo afferrò per i capelli a fiamma e lo sollevò, lo lanciò contro il suo sedile volante e ve lo guardò ricadere inerte.

“Prendilo come regalo di dannazione da un padre indesiderato” disse Freezer.


End file.
